Yuumarella
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Isogai pikir sepatunya tak akan kembali lagi. Spesial untuk #KaruIsoWeeeeek. Warning: AU, dan OOC.


**Yuumarella**

 **By Rakshapurwa**

 **Rate: T**

 **Pair: Karma x Isogai**

 **Prompt: Cinderella**

 **Warning: AU, kemungkinan terdapat typo yang terlewat dan OOC**

 **Disclaimer: Ansatsu Kyoshitsu milik Yuusei Matsui**

' **Cerita ini dibuat khusus untuk memeriahkan event #KARUISOWEEEEEK.'**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

Ini yang paling Isogai tak suka, kereta pagi yang penuh sesak. Bergerak sedikit saja tak bisa, berdiri dengan tegak pun sulit—ujung-ujungnya pasti terdorong oleh penumpang lain hingga terhimpit dan sulit bernafas. Andai saja taksi tak mahal, Isogai lebih memilih menaikinya. Lebih nyaman dan sejuk, tak perlu lagi bajunya basah dengan keringat atau dasi tertarik hingga tak beraturan.

Dug—"Ouch..."

Isogai meringis.

Sudah tiga kali kepalanya terantuk pintu kereta. Setiap kereta melewati rel yang menikung, pasti penumpang dibelakangnya akan terhuyung menghimpitnya. Padahal Isogai sudah berusaha menahan, namun tetap tak bisa, dorongan yang menimpanya terasa lebih kuat. Untunglah kepalanya tidak memar, cuma terasa nyeri saja.

"Satu stasiun lagi Yuuma, semangat..."

Berulang kali bagai mantra, kalimat itu Isogai ucapkan. Setidaknya stress yang menumpuk bisa berkurang, dan dorongan untuk berteriak penuh emosi bisa diredam. Terkadang ada kalanya Isogai menyesal memilih pekerjaannya sekarang. Bangun pagi, menyiapkan sarapan sendiri, naik kereta berdesakan—sungguh rasanya ia ingin sekali mencari pekerjaan lain. Seperti menjadi guru di sebuah sekolah dekat rumahnya mungkin.

' _ **Stasiun XXX—pintu kereta akan segera terbuka.**_ _'_

"Akhirnya...udara segar..."

Isogai bahagia, rasanya begitu lega. Kereta pun berhenti, pintu terbuka otomatis.

"U-UWAA—"

Dan orang-orang yang berniat turun terlihat saling berdesakan. Tentu Isogai yang tak siap terdorong ke depan, hampir saja jatuh terselungkur seketika. Untung ia sempat berpegangan pada seseorang disebelahnya, jika tidak mungkin ia tidak akn selamat—sama seperti sepatunya yang kini tertinggal dan terinjak-injak di dalam sana—

Eh?

"Eeeh? Tu-Tunggu sepatu—"

Pintu otomatis kembali tertutup. Kereta pun melanjutkan perjalanannya lagi.

"—ku..."

Bagai ditinggal sang kekasih, Isogai menatap diam kereta yang berjalan meninggalkannya. Sepatu yang baru saja ia beli minggu lalu menghilang di depan mata. Padahal masih bagus, keadaannya masih begitu mengkilap—kenapa secepat itu harus hilang. Kenapa?!

Isogai duduk bersimpuh. Dalam hati menangisi 10 ribu yen-nya yang terbuang sia-sia.

 _Sigh._

Sekarang ia harus bagaimana? Tak mungkin masuk ke dalam kantor dengan hanya memakai satu buah sepatu. Antara tidak diperbolehkan masuk, atau diperbolehkan masuk tapi menjadi bahan pembicaraan rekan kerjanya. Pulang lagi pun tak mungkin, Isogai tak mau dicap buruk karena membolos sehari. Apa yang harus ia lakukan? Adakah yang bisa membantunya?

Oh.

Isogai mengingat satu hal. _Handphone_ ia keluarkan, jari tangan sibuk mencari kontak yang hendak dihubungi. Kalau tidak salah ada seorang teman yang tinggal di dekat stasiun tempat ia berada. Mungkin Isogai akan mampir ke sana, dan meminjam sepasang sepatu untuk ia gunakan.

"Ah, halo ini aku Isogai...hm...boleh aku meminta tolong? Jadi begini...'"

 **.**

 **.**

 **-000-**

 **.**

 **.**

Isogai berdiri di salah satu tembok tiang penyangga. Ia berada di dalam stasiun tengah menunggu kereta tuk pulang ke rumah. Nampaknya kali ini pun akan padat, jumlah penumpang yang menunggu terlihat cukup banyak. Seharusnya tadi ia memilih tuk makan malam dahulu, baru pulang.

Sungguh,

Hari ini benar-benar hari yang menyebalkan. Isogai tak akan melupakannya. Sudah sepatunya hilang, ia terlambat masuk kantor, beberapa berkas kerja tertinggal di rumah, bosnya sedang datang bulan lalu memberi tugas tak terkira padanya, dan sekarang pulang ke rumah pun harus berdesakan—semuanya buruk, amat buruk. Yang menyenangkan hanya sepatunya kini sudah nampak sepasang.

Terima kasih kepada sang teman yang bersedia meminjamkan sepatu kepadanya.

 _Sigh,_

Desahan lelah lolos dari mulut Isogai.

Dirinya tak bersemangat, wajahnya nampak begitu lesu. Memikirkan beberapa lembar uang yang harus ia rela keluarkan demi membeli sepasang sepatu baru—lagi—membuat kepalanya berdenyut pusing. Gajian masih lama, dan Isogai takut uangnya tak akan bertahan hingga akhir bulan. Masa ia harus memasak ikan mas peliharaannya—tidak—jangan sampai demikian. Isogai tak tega melakukannya.

"Menyusahkan..."

" **Apanya yang menyusahkan?"**

Deg.

Isogai terlonjak kaget, mendapati seorang pemuda yang tak ia kenal berdiri tepat disebelahnya. Bagai hantu, tiba-tiba saja muncul di sana. Dari pakaian yang dikenakan, sepertinya dia masih anak SMA. Baju seragam sekolahnya melekat begitu pas ditubuhnya.

Ehem.

"Bukan apa-apa." Isogai berucap seraya tersenyum kecil, berusaha sesopan mungkin untuk tidak memperpanjang percakapan mereka. Ia tidak terlalu suka berbicara dengan orang asing.

"Oh kupikir paman sedang kesulitan."

Apa? Pa-paman? Isogai menatap dengan satu alis terangkat. Usianya masih 26 tahun, masih terlalu muda untuk dipanggil dengan sebutan 'paman'. Lihat saja baik-baik, di wajah Isogai belum nampak goresan keriput. Akan lebih cocok kalau ia dipanggil 'kakak'.

"Kenapa kau berpikir begitu? Memangnya wajah **KAKAK** seperti orang yang sedang kesulitan?"

Pemuda itu berkedip, lalu tertawa. "Pfft—hahaha—Ehem. Maaf, namaku Akabane Karma. Kalau nama kakak siapa?"

Ya ampun.

Isogai memijit kening. Kapan ia menanyakan nama pemuda itu? Kenapa di saat seperti ini ia harus menghadapi anak SMA yang ingin menggoda dirinya? Meski memang Isogai mengakui Akabane memiliki wajah yang lumayan, tetap saja ia masih terlalu muda dibanding dengannya. Terlebih mereka berdua sama-sama laki-laki. Ya—walau sebenarnya Isogai tidak terlalu memusingkan _gender,_ hanya saja ia lebih suka yang lebih tua.

"Bisa kau menggoda orang lain saja?" Isogai menunjuk sembarang wanita. "Wanita itu cantik, yang di sana juga."

"Hm? Siapa yang menggoda kakak?"

"Kau."

Akabane tersenyum polos. "Aku hanya ingin mengobrol saja."

Percuma, diusir secara halus pun Akabane tak berniat meninggalkannya. Isogai juga tak bisa memilih diam, pandangan mata yang mengarah kepadanya membuat tak nyaman. Sengaja sekali membuatnya kesal.

"Jadi nama kakak?"

Ukh.

Isogai kembali mendesah lelah, entah sudah yang berapa kali ia melakukannya. "Isogai Yuuma."

"Nama yang bagus Yuuma- _san_ —"

"Isogai."

Kekehan terdengar, kini Akabane ikut menyenderkan punggungnya pada tembok di sebelah Isogai. Jika orang melihat ke arah mereka, mungkin nampak sebagai sepasang pemuda yang saling kenal. Dan ngomong-ngomong jika mereka berdiri bersisian seperti ini, Isogai baru sadar ternyata Akabane sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Padahal masih SMA, apakah ia seorang pemain basket disekolahnya?

"Isogai- _san_ apa kau sedang kehilangan sesuatu?"

Hm? Isogai menoleh, alisnya mengernyit bingung. Kemana arah pembicaraan mereka?

"Hilang?"

"Seperti hatimu mungkin."

Ah—yang benar saja.

"Kau berniat menggombaliku?"

"Hehe ketahuan ya?"

Tatapan bosan Isogai berikan. Gombalan yang hendak Akabane katakan terdengar begitu kuno ditelinganya. Lagipula daripada hatinya, sepatu miliknya telah lebih dulu hilang entah kemana.

"Itu—"

' _ **Kereta menuju XXX akan segera tiba, silahkan menunggu di belakang garis.'**_

Oh,

Akhirnya datang juga, kereta yang ia tunggu telah tiba. Setelah sebentar merenggangkan tubuh, Isogai pun beranjak dari tempatnya, tak sabar juga ingin cepat sampai rumah, makan malam, mandi lalu beristirahat. Dengan sigap ia sudah berdiri mengatri tuk masuk kedalamnya, namun...

Set.

Seseorang menariknya kembali. Menjauhkannya sedikit dari pintu kereta yang terbuka.

"Ada apa lagi Akabane- _kun?_ Aku harus naik kereta sekarang—"

"Aku juga."

Lalu kenapa kau menahanku? Isogai berusaha melepaskan genggaman Akabane pada lengannya.

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kuberikan padamu." Akabane melanjutkan. Setelah berkata, ia membuka tak sekolahnya, mengambil sesuatu yang hendak diberikan. Sekali lihat, benda itu nampak familiar dan Isogai yakin ia pernah memilikinya. "Ini sepatumu bukan?"

"Ba-Bagaimana—"

"Tadi pagi kita menaiki kereta yang sama, aku kan berdiri tak jauh darimu. Saat Isogai- _san_ turun aku sempat melihat sepatumu tertinggal, tadinya mau langsung kuberikan tapi ternyata keretanya sudah lebih dulu jalan. Ini."

"Ya, terima—eh?"

Setelah Akabane menyerahkan sepatu itu pada Isogai, ia langsung berlari menuju pintu kereta yang hendak tertutup—berhasil sampai sambil sebelumnya berbalik dan berucap agak keras.

"Untung kita bertemu lagi ya Isogai- _san_."

Senyum.

Dan pintu pun tertutup sempurna, kereta kembali berjalan—meninggalkan Isogai yang terus menatap ke arah Akabane yang tengah melambaikan tangan padanya.

Aneh.

Kebetulan yang lucu sekali. Kejadian barusan benar-benar bagai drama picisan. Seakan seorang pangeran, Akabane mengembalikan sepatu—pantofel—Isogai yang hilang. Tapi sayang, Isogai tak sempat mengatakan terima kasih pada Akabane tadi. Pemuda itu terburu-buru sekali, coba saja keretanya bisa menunggu.

Isogai tersenyum sambil mengamati sepatu miliknya. Oke, waktunya pulang—

...Sebentar

Sepertinya ia melupakan sesuatu.

Kedip.

Hm—Kereta yang mau ia naiki pergi kemana? Sudah jalan ya? ...Yah dia tertinggal rupanya.

Oh—Kedip.

Eh?

EEEEH?!

"Tunggu aku kan belum naiiiiik—"

* * *

 **.**

 **Tamat**

 **.**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini, dan maaf kalau ceritanya mengecewakan *bows*

Ini entry kedua saya untuk #KaruiIsoWeeeeek. Dan soal genre romancenya hm...maaf di sini gak keliatan, mungkin bagian _omake_ nanti ada sedikit bumbunya *bows*

Sekian dari saya, **Rakshapurwa** undur diri.


End file.
